eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Seven Samurai
is a 1954 Japanese film directed by Akira Kurosawa. Plot An older samurai in need of money protects a small village from bandits. Together with six other samurai they teach the villagers how to defend themselves in exchange for steady meals. However, the bandit attacks keep getting worse. Cast * Takashi Shimura ... Kambei Shimada * Toshirō Mifune ... Kikuchiyo * Yoshio Inaba ... Gorobei Katayama * Seiji Miyaguchi ... Kyuzo * Minoru Chiaki ... Heihachi Hayashida * Daisuke Kato ... Shichiroji * Isao Kimura ... Katsushiro Okamoto * Keiko Tsushima ... Shino * Yukiko Shimazaki ... Rikichi's Wife * Kamatari Fujiwara ... Manzo, father of Shino * Yoshio Kosugi ... Mosuke * Bokuzen Hidari ... Yohei * Yoshio Tsuchiya ... Rikichi * Kokuten Kōdō ... Gisaku, the Old Man * Jiro Kumagai ... Peasant * Eijirō Tōno ... Kidnapper * Haruko Toyama ... Ginsaku's Daughter-in-law * Tsuneo Katagiri ... Farmer in front of Gono * Kichijirō Ueda ... Captured Bandit Scout * Jun Tatara ... 1st Coolie * Yasuhisa Tsutsumi ... Farmer in front of Gono * Atsushi Watanabe ... Bun Vendor * Toranosuke Ogawa ... Grandfather of Kidnapped Girl * Yu Akitsu ... Husband * Isao Yamagata ... Samurai * Sojin ... Blind Minstrel * Gen Shimizu ... Samurai who kicks farmers * Keiji Sakakida ... Gosaku * Shinpei Takagi ... Bandit Chief * Shin Otomo ... Bandit second-in-command * Toshio Takahara ... Samurai with gun * Hiroshi Sugi ... Tea Shop Owner * Miki Hayashi * Sachio Sakai ... 2nd Coolie * Akira Tani ... Bandit * Sokichi Maki ... Strong-looking Samurai * Haruo Nakajima ... Bandit * Ichiro Chiba ... Buddhist Priest * Noriko Sengoku ... Wife of Gono Family * Fumiko Honma ... Woman Farmer * Masanobu okubo ... Samurai * Etsuro Nishijo ... Samurai * Etsuryo Saijo * Minoru Ito ... Samurai * Hideo Shibuya * Kiyoshi Kamoda ... Samurai * Senkichi Ōmura ... Bandit who escapes * Takashi Narita ... Bandit who escapes * Shoichi Hirose ... Bandit * Koji Uno ... Bandit * Hiroshi Agetsu ... Gono Husband * Ryutaro Amami ... Bandit * Goro Amano ... Farmer * Shizuko Hogashi ... Farmer's Wife * Tazue Ichimanji ... Woman Farmer * Toku Ihara ... Farmer * Kaneo Ikeda ... Samurai * Kazuo Imai ... Farmer * Hisaya Ito ... Samurai wandering through town * Koji Iwamoto ... Farmer * Kyoichi Kamiyama ... Farmer * Shigeo Kato ... Farmer * Masayoshi Kawabe ... Farmer * Michiko Kawabe ... Farmer's Wife * Ippei Kawagoe ... Farmer * Yoshikazu Kawamata ... Farmer * Akira Kichijoji ... Farmer * Yayoko Kitano ... Farmer's Wife * Fumiyoshi Kumaya ... Ginsaku's Son * Akio Kusama ... Bandit * Masahide Matsushita ... Samurai * Jun Mikami ... Bandit * Sanpei Mine ... Farmer * Keiko Mori ... Farmer's Wife * Kyoji Naka ... Bandit * Eisuke Nakanishi ... Farmer * Toshiko Nakano ... Farmer's Wife * Junpei Natsuki ... Farmer * Hideo Oe ... Farmer * Yasuo Onishi ... Farmer * Matsue Ono ... Woman Farmer * Masako Oshiro ... Woman Farmer * Hideo Otsuka ... Farmer * Keiko Ozawa ... Woman Farmer * Haruya Sakamoto ... Samurai * Kyoro Sakurai ... Samurai * Takeshi Seki ... 3rd Coolie * Megeru Shimoda ... Farmer * Seiji Sunagawa ... Bandit * Misao Suyama ... Woman Farmer * Jiro Suzukawa ... Farmer * Kazuo Suzuki ... Farmer * Toriko Takahara ... Woman Farmer * Yuko Togawa ... Farmer's Wife * Kamayuki Tsubono ... Bandit * Tomeko Umayato ... Woman Farmer in front of Gono * Michiko Uwamoto ... Farmer's Wife * Akira Yamada ... Farmer * Tatsuya Nakadai ... Samurai wandering through town * Kaneyuki Tsubono ... Bandit External links * Seven Samurai review at KFCC Category:Directed by Akira Kurosawa Category:Drama Category:Released in 1954 Category:Samurai